Mating
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Blaine comes home to his girlfriend who goes into heat. Smut insinde story.


**Mating**

As I get out of my car to walk into my apartment that I share with my girlfriend, I grab the special item that I got on my way home and make my way towards the door. We got this apartment right after college. We needed to move in somewhere after graduating and this apartment was perfect for us and we have been living here for two years.

If you are wondering what I mean by "we", I mean me and my amazing girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce. That's right I'm taken. Anyways I met her on the first day of college and, well, you know that thing called love at first sight? Yep ... that happened to me.

One night we were plaing monopoly. Everything's okay and appropiate and the next moment all I know is that my lips are being attacked. I'm not complaining because I definitely wasn't stopping her. The next day I asked her out on a date and it's all history, great history from then on.

As I open the door and walk into the apartment I see Brittany's shoes at the door and know she is home. I also smell a familiar aroma. I walk through the apartment into the living room and chuckle at what I see. Brittany is rolling around on the carpet in front of the fire place with a ball of yarn. It's one of the cutest thing she does but she will never do it in front of me. I have probably caught her playing with the yarn over fifty times and maybe more over our relationship.

"Hey babe!" I say, letting her know that I am home as I kick off my shoes. I hear a high screech and see an object that suspiciously looks like the former yarn ball fly across the room into a nearby open closet. I look back at her and see she has a bright blush coating her face. Her ears are straight up and stiff and her tail is puffed out. _I think I scared her._

She looks at me with wide eyes and straightens out her tail_,_ standing up and walking towards me. She looks beautiful as always. Also sexy. There isn't a day when she doesn't look sexy. The fire light glows off her skin and her straight blonde hair that cascade over her face shines with the orange light that is originating from the fire place. She has a tight tank top on and small shorts shorts that should be consired underwear.

She puts her arms around my neck and stands on her toes and kisses me. I kiss her back and we stay there for a while kissing gently. I pull away a few moments later and say:

"You know you don't have to hide that you play with yarn in front of me right? I think it's adorable."

I see her blush again and she looks away grabbing my hand and pulling me towards one of my favourite meals in the kitchen. Of course, I like anything Brittany makes, but this one is one of the recipes she got from my mom on their "Brittany/Nina no Blaine" day . I had to go hand out with Puck and Mike for the day. Not that I minded but I would prefer to hang out with my lovely girlfriend instead.

As we both sit down I noticed she forgot the drinks and I walk to the kitchen to get them. I pull out a wine glass and a regular glass cup. I fill my glass up first with red wine and then go to the fridge and take out the carton of milk to fill up her glass. Wine makes her stomach hurt and I would much rather cuddle with her because we both want to, instead of because her stomach is hurting. Not that I wouldn't because I always rub her tummy. _And other places..._

I walk back to the table where the food is laid out and I see her shifting in her seat because of her tail. I always found that cute. I sit down and hand her the glass of milk and she gives me one of her breathtaking smiles and bring it to her lips taking a big gulp. _How can I fall in love with this girl even for gulping a sip of milk?_

As our dinner progressed I saw her getting a little more fidgety and I knew it was one of two things. One, she was either worried about something and it was making her nervous or two, she was going into heat. I'm not sure yet but I hope it's the latter. At the end of the dinner, I put away the dishes and walked over to the leather couch where Brittany was cuddled up with the "Baby-Making" blanket as my grandma called it. I still don't know why we kept it. It creeps me out everytime I see it but Britt loves it and I can't say no to her so we kept it.

I saw the beginning of Mean Girls start and she lifted the blanket to let me in. I crawled in and she immediately cuddled up to my side. I put my arm around her shoulder and started to lightly scratch her ears. I heard her purr and we both started to watch the movie. After about 20 minutes and ten jokes about how stupid all these girls are, of course from me, I felt her tail start to wag and I knew she was becoming antsy. It landed on my lap and stayed there, only the tip wagging back and forth gently. I have known from sexathons and the simple fact that touching a neko's tail is not only very intimate because only their mates can, but because it sends a wave of arousal through the body and sends them into a needy frenzy.

It's a big win win for me. I admit that I totally take advantage of that most of the time. Okay.. A lot of the time. As it lays on my leg I casually run my fingers lightly over her tail and she shivers. I inwardly smirk. A couple of minutes go by and I decide to casually move my arm and "accidentally" run it over her tail and I hear her let out an involuntary moan. She looks over at me and I continue to watch the movie. She moves her tail and curls it around her leg. I secretly smile. She leans her head on my shoulder and after two years of being together I know she wants me to play with her ears and that's just her discreet way of saying because she is too embarrassed to say it herself.

I gently rub her ears and I can hear small rumbles erupting from her throat. I have always loved that sound. Not only do I think it's extremely sexy but also adorable. I often wake up to her purring. It's become something she wakes up with. Like how I get morning wood.

After a few minutes I begin to feel her become antsy again and her tail started to slowly wag back and forth. I think she's getting into this. Near the end when Regina gets 'pushed' in front of a bus Brittany's tail is waggaing fast and is very distracting. Before I know it Brittany straddles my lap and starts to kiss me passionately. I moan and put my hands on her hips, squeezing tightly before pushing up her shirt and feeling her well defined abs.

I heard her moan and felt her start to grind center into my crotch.

"Ugh, god Britt." I groaned.

She moved from my lips and started to attack my neck, nibbling, biting and sucking. After a particurlarly hard bite she licked my neck over that spot with her rough cat tongue. We grinded hard against each other and I felt myself growing in my pants.

"Mmm Britt ..." I moaned.

She brings her lips back to mine and we both passionately kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance. She pulled back and I groan in annoyance not wanting to part with her lips. I quickly change my mind and moan out her name as she reaches down and unbuttons my pants.

"God I need you so much!" Brittany said with a wine and now I know she's gone into heat. Not that she doesn't say that in regular amazing sex ... but I can tell.

These are alwas my favourite days and nights. Brittany pulls down my pants and see's my dark green boxers that had a big bulge. She leaned down and kissed my boxer clad cock.

"Please Britt ..."

I was straining against the material and I wanted to take them off and relieve the pressure so bad. She lightly nipped over the boxers and I moaned, weaving my fingers through her hair.

"Please babe." I begged.

I should really be helping her right now but when her mouth is so close to where I really need her it's hard to focus on that. No pun intended.

She pulled my, and might I say proudly so ten inch cock out of boxers and not a moment later was it engulfed in wet heat and I moaned loudly watching her fill her mouth up with my cock.

"So good baby. Don't stop!" I said.

She moaned and the vibrations sent pleasure throughout my body. I weaved my fingers through her silky blonde hair and closed my eyes.

Both of us are not really into the really rough and demanding sex. I might get a little rough when I'm possesive or jealous but other than that I would never call her a bitch or a cock sucking whore bag. I wouldn't kinky slap her either or choke her. Not that I could because of her no gag reflex but you get the point. I'm more into the sweet and loving sex. Also morning sex and make up sex and shower sex and ... Right rambling.

After feelings amounts of pleasure and knowing I wasn't too long from cumming I pulled out my cock from her mouth, watching as a string of saliva connected the tip of my cock to her mouth. She looked up confused and I pulled her up smiling softly to kiss her. I pull off her shirt and got a great view of her amazing boobs in her lacy white bra and perfectly chiseled abs. I raked my fingers along her abs and then ripped of my own shirt, leaving me completley naked and throwing my shirt somewhere behind the couch. She moaned and started to kiss my chest as she raked her fingers over my sixpack. I pulled her back and connected our lips as I unhooked her bra, fastly throwing it across the room before flipping her over until she was on her back on the couch and I was between her legs. I pulled off her short shorts and white lacy underwear at the same time and dropped them at the end of the couch, of course being careful of her tail while stripping her.

"God baby! I need you so bad!" She said.

Her face came with a painful expression and I knew she really needed me. I grabbed my cock and positioned it at her opening before pushing into tight wet heat.

"God so good."

She moaned loudly and I started to move faster, thrusting in and out while tweaking her small but perfect nipples. I leaned down and took one in my mouth and sucked and licked at it. After a couple of minutes of pleasuring her breasts I moved my lips to hers and we kissed. Tongues tangling together until we both ran out of breath. Which wasn't long beacause of our current activities.

I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers, my hazelbrown eyes connecting with her crystal blue dilated cat-like eyes.

"God I love you so much." She said.

I smiled at that and sat up still thrusting. My muscles started to burn but it was worth it for both of our pleasures and Brittany's release. As I continued to thrust I started to feel the coil at the bottom of my stomach start to twist and turn and I knew I was close. I grabbed her tail and stroked it, twisting and sliding it between my fingers. I knew it was a sensitive spot and would send immense pleasure. I stroked it and felt her shiver in pleasure and tighten in pleasure.

"Baby I'm so close ..."

She started to raise her hips and meet my thrusts. I let go of her tail and held down her hips with one hand and with the other I pressed down on her clit. She started to moan uncontrollably along with me and then screamed my name as she clamped around my cock so hard the friction of moving sent me over the edge as well, shooting my load into her as she came as well. I thrusted slowly as we both rode out our strong orgasms and then I stopped moving. Laying flat on top of her we both took big breaths trying to catch our breath from the former activity. My cock softened inside her and I looked her in the eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

She giggled and kissed my lips.

"Kind of but I will give you five minutes because we are so not done tonight." She said and winked at me and got up walking down the hall towards our bedroom in her birthday suit. I quickly get up and follow her, leaving all our discarded clothes around the living room.

"I love this girl." I mumbled as I walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind me.


End file.
